


Baby, One More Time

by eatasourwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Males, M/M, Mating, Minor Character Death, One-Sided Relationship, Pack Dynamics, Possessive Behavior, Scent Marking, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatasourwolf/pseuds/eatasourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles left Beacon Hills when he decided to attend an out of state university. He's built a life away from home, and more importantly away from the supernatural and a certain alpha. It really shouldn't be a surprise when that all goes to hell during his first trip home in almost a year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, One More Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was musically inspired by Britney Spears - Baby One More Time

 

“You smell like another wolf,” Scott is more growling than talking. “Like another pack.” As soon as the words are out of his mouth, and the brilliant beta blue has blown the brown from his eyes, he’s leaping at Stiles from across the living room. 

 

Stiles flinches, eyes shutting against the inevitable and prepares for the impact that never comes. When he opens his eyes, Derek is standing in front of him, and Scott’s legs are visible over the back of the couch where Derek has thrown him. Boyd and Isaac are on Scott in a second, each grabbing an arm and lifting the struggling beta into the farthest corner of the room from Stiles.

 

It’s too much for Stiles who’s only just flown in from university that morning for winter break. He leaves the living room, and walks back outside to sit on the porch steps and wait. Lydia and Allison take the porch swing without a word though Stiles doesn’t need to turn around to know their exchanging looks, trying to figure out how Scott’s words fit into this unexpected situation. The human members of the pack certainly hadn’t been expecting it when they’d picked him up from the airport by force and brought him back to the Hale house.

 

The front door opens, and Stiles turns to see Derek walk out with Eric trailing behind him. The blonde looks nervous, and Derek stops just outside the doorway before he shakes his head at her and tells her to go back in and wait with the others. Erica doesn’t argue, she doesn’t even look at Stiles before she disappears back into the house.

 

“Alright, what the hell is going on?”

 

Derek leans against the open doorway, and raises an eyebrow. “That’s what I’d like to know. Scott wasn’t wrong.”

 

“I haven’t been remotely close to anything supernatural since I left, okay. There’s no way, unless I bumped into a werewolf on campus and didn’t realize it.”

 

“Your scent’s all wrong.” Derek frowns, and glares out into the woods like their to blame for their current situation. “You were scented. The other’s can smell it, but they can’t put a name to it. You don’t smell just like another pack, you smell like another alphas mate.” There’s a growl and a dangerous edge to Derek’s voice as he spits out the word mate. The fine hairs on the back of Stiles neck stand on end and the air feels stifling despite the cool weather.

 

Stiles knows he needs to be careful, but he’s speaking before he can really think about what he’s been doing over the last eight months since leaving Beacon Hills. “That’s not possible, Derek. Stuff like that doesn’t just… happen… unless- oh fuck.”

 

Derek’s eyes flash red, and there’s a tense set in his jaw that makes Stiles heart beat just a little faster in fear. This is a werewolf. He’s in Derek’s territory smelling of another pack, another alpha. The danger is there just bubbling under the surface, but Stiles feels the fear seeping out and being replaced by horror at what caused this situation in the first place.

 

There’s only one person Stiles has been intimate enough with for his scent to change.

 

On the swing, Lydia’s eyes are wide, and Stiles hopes she hasn’t said anything to the others about the boyfriend he’d been blabbing to her about over the last few months.

 

He chances a glance at the girls, and mentally groans because they have twin looks of horrified understanding on their faces.

 

 

\+ + + + +

 

 

Despite what he might have told Lydia, he and Matt didn’t actually have a serious relationship outside of a casual fuck buddies type thing. Stiles hadn’t understood why Matt didn’t want any of the women and men alike that were vying for his attention. Stiles, on the other hand, would have welcomed any attention at all when even after two months on campus he hadn’t succeeding in starting any new life long friendships like in the movies.

 

He’d met Matt at a coffee shop off campus while getting his biweekly fix of peanut butter cookies. Their first meeting had consisted of Stiles burning his tongue on a cup of hot chocolate and then dropping it all over the floor just as Matt was walking in with a girl on his arm. At the time, Stiles had been too embarrassed to think anything of the way Matt’s attention had been focused on him. Flying under the radar for two months had made Stiles wary of any attention.

 

Over the next three days, Stiles had run into Matt at the oddest times. He remembers being paranoid that Matt had been stalking him, but he’d had legitimate reasons for being in the area every time. Then on the fourth day, the full moon, Matt had been strangely absent. Thinking back on it now its almost too obvious why. Then again, Stiles had been at a low point in life, and Matt had fit into the gaping holes left by the pack as much as he could. He hadn’t been enough, but it’d been something to take Stile’s mind off what he was so desperately missing.

 

 

\+ + + + +

 

 

Stiles has only been home for a week when he gets the text. It’s not the first since coming home, but it feels ominous. There’s nothing playful, just a clear-cut message that sends a shiver of fear down Stiles spine.

 

_Miss me, yet? Because I miss you. See you soon._

He’s calling Derek as soon as he’s finished reading it, and stuffing clothes into a duffle. If Matt is coming to Beacon Hills, Stiles doesn’t want him anywhere near his Dad when he finds him.  

 

It shouldn’t be surprising that Matt is coming at all, if everything Derek’s been telling him about mate bonding is true. If Matt had been human, Stiles would’ve been flattered, the idea was romantic, and he could totally see the logic behind wanting to see where your potential mate grew up. That’s just it though, Stiles has no intention of continuing this thing with Matt. There’s only one alpha Stiles has any interest of making a commitment to no matter how nice Matt is.

 

There’s also the fact that Matt’s been trying to mate with him without telling him he’s a werewolf. They’ve been sleeping together, and Matt’s been scenting him for months without a word. He’s been lying to Stiles this whole time, and forcing him into a commitment Stiles didn’t even know was possible even with background knowledge of werewolves. For a moment, Stiles had been willing to give Matt the benefit of the doubt, but Derek had been adamant that anyone would’ve been able to scent the clear claim of pack on Stiles. Two months around other humans wouldn’t have been able to even scratch the surface of the scent claim a pack left behind, specially one with an alpha. Matt had broken rules by laying a claim to another alphas pack member without being acknowledged by the other alpha.   

 

 

\+ + + + +

 

 

There’s blood everywhere, but mostly all over their clothes. Stiles hopes someone has the foresight to bring him a change of clothes. There’s nothing in the jeep for him to wear in case of a supernatural emergency, and nothing in his life has been remotely supernatural in the past eight months. 

 

Well, he hadn’t thought anything was…

 

Derek is forcing Matt’s werewolf corpse onto its back on the forest floor. Its features aren’t distinguishable thanks to the damage Derek caused in his own Alpha form. There are whole chucks missing from Matt’s corpse, and there’s blood pooling all around him from the gaping wounds. They’ll still need to move it so they can burn it though, and for a brief moment Stiles is reminded of Peter. The thought is gone before the guilt can fully settle and Stiles feels the familiar anxiety creeping in at the thought of burning evidence.

 

_Evidence. That’s funny. That corpse had a name just a week ago._ It had a place in Stiles life, and in his bed in what had been turning into almost nightly visits. There had been a whole life outside of Stiles attached to that corpse.

 

No, that wasn’t true.

 

Matt had made it clear when he’d arrived that he’d come for more than just Stiles. He’d been a rogue alpha. He’d lost his pack to hunters, and he’d been looking for a smaller pack to take over. He’d been looking for a mate to anchor him, and provide the support his last pack had been missing.

 

This isn’t just any alpha Derek has killed, and Stiles feels his throat squeezing shut, and it feels like he’s stopped breathing. His mouth feels dry, and there’s the prickle of tears behind his eyes.

 

Derek is standing in front of him then. Bloodied hands only hesitating a second before he’s grabbing Stiles by the shoulders. “Breathe, Stiles! You’re fine, okay! It’s over. Breath, god damn it!”

 

Matt had gone about it the wrong way, but ultimately what he’d been looking for was a place to belong. He’d needed something to protect, something to live for, and he’d thought Stiles could provide that for me.

 

Stiles has enough control to glare at Derek, his own hands reaching up to grab at Derek’s forearms. The leather jacket he prefers is slick with blood, and Stiles breath hitches and a chocked sob escapes as his fingers slide in it before he completely breaks down. Derek is there, supporting his weight, and lowering them both to the forest floor slowly, too careful for Stiles to appreciate when a part of himself wants to be as far from Derek as possible.

 

“How was I supposed to know?”

 

Derek looks confused for a moment before his head tilts away like he’s heard something in the distance. It’s probably the rest of the pack, but all Stiles can really discern is that Derek looks calm, unbothered in the least by what’s happened.

 

“How was I supposed to know?” Stiles repeats, and while he’d been mumbling to himself the first time, he can’t help the spike of anger he feels now at seeing Derek so removed from the situation. “Is it me? It had to be me, I mean, how else would you explain all the werewolves?” Stiles feels the wetness running down his cheeks, his eyes are burning despite it. “We weren’t even dating, Derek. I didn’t even know this – this mating thing was a thing I should be worrying about. And the scent, oh god, the scenting. Months, Derek, and I never once thought I would need to worry about… about another wolf trying to use me to get to you guys… I left… I left and it still happened.  You didn’t think I deserved to know about all this before I left?”

 

Derek’s hands tighten on his shoulders, and Stiles is suddenly too aware of how close they are, and that Derek is the only thing keeping him from completely collapsing. “I wasn’t thinking. You needed it… and I didn’t think. I couldn’t think. Damn it, you of all people-”

 

Stiles gives a sharp, bitter laugh. It’s mocking, and Derek adjusts them so that Stiles is leaning back on the jeep, and Derek can let go.

 

Put distance between them.

 

Again.

 

“You thought I’d think to ask anyone I dated if they went furry once a month?” Stiles smiles, and his gaze leaves Derek long enough to land on the body just a few feet away. He frowns, and coughs, blinking back the tears or maybe encouraging them to fall faster because he’s not too sure whether he feels relieved that it’s all over, or…

 

His hands fist in the grass, and Derek is crouching in front of him, a hand reaching out to touch the cut along the side of Stiles left eye. “It’s my fault.” Derek’s voice is quiet, but Stiles can hear him loud and clear for once. “I shouldn’t have let you go without explaining-”

 

“Stop, just…“

 

Derek flinches, he can’t possibly hide the reaction because Stiles has felt it against his bruised skin and now their staring at each other. Derek looks caught, but there’s fear and uncertainty there too. Stiles wants to laugh, something cold and hard because this is the only time he’s seen Derek afraid of anything and he’s internally screaming because of course it’s him causing Derek unnecessary pain.

 

Of course, Derek is fucking terrified of Stiles. Of everything Stiles stands for, everything Stiles is offering – has been offering for years now.

 

“Show me.” His hand is reaching for Derek’s cheek. “Don’t tell me, Derek, just show me what I need to know.”

 

Derek frowns. He doesn’t seem to understand, and Stiles does laugh then. Nothing comes easy with Derek.

 

“This,” Stiles motions at the body lying so completely still without looking at it. “All this happened because of fear, Derek. Don’t you dare sit here and tell me it doesn’t drive you crazy to know I’m not yours because it sure as hell pisses me off that you’re not mine.”

 

One of Derek’s hands has found Stiles wrist, it’s warm and heavy as it moves Stiles touch across Derek’s skin. Derek moves his face into it, nudging along the lines of Stiles palm with his nose, until his lips are pressed hard against the wrist where Stiles pulse is skyrocketing and strong.

 

Derek’s eyes are closed, but when they open, Stiles can’t help being fascinated by the red bleeding into green. Stile swallows around the breath caught in his throat. Derek growls, it’s low and Stiles can feel it against the soft flesh of his wrist where Derek is laying a kiss, even as he tangles their fingers together.

 

“I could be.” Derek whispers against the skin.

 

Stiles knows this behavior. He knows it a little too well because the man, no, the werewolf lying dead in the same clearing had gone through the same motions only a month before. The reminder is startling, and Stiles is pulling away from Derek before he realizes what he’s doing.

 

Derek looks hurt, the expression so clear on his face before he’s turning away and standing. Stiles holds his wrist to his chest. His hand balls up into a fist in an attempt to stop the tremors just under his skin.

 

It’s too soon, he realizes. The betrayal is too fresh. A relationship with someone who’d been lying from the start had ended in death. His first relationship had ended in death. Stiles eyes stray up to Derek at the thought. His mind supplies an image of Kate, and he finds himself wishing not for the last time that things had gone differently for Derek.

 

 “They’ll be here soon.” Derek says without looking at him.

 

Stiles nods, and leans back on the jeep, eyes drifting shut with exhaustion. “This isn’t over, Derek. I won’t let you go, so easily this time. Not again. I’ll fight you if I have to, Sourwolf.” He can’t see Derek, but he smiles a little when he hears Derek growl just loud enough for Stiles to hear.  


End file.
